


Selfish

by kawaiihobbits



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Gen, On Hiatus, Post-Pacifist Route, Sorry guys, everyone has a bad time one way or another, lots of angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiihobbits/pseuds/kawaiihobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters are finally free. Years pass, and everyone is able to live happily on the surface. That is, until an accident costs many of them their lives. When Frisk RESETS just to see them again, everything begins anew, but ever so differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RESET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something terrible happens to their friends, and Frisk makes a terrible decision.

They were told that it was an accident. A failure in the gas lines, or something like that. There was nothing anyone could do.

It wasn't their fault.

It wasn't _anyone's_ fault.

And yet, as they sat on the ground, the fine white dust sifting through their fingers, Frisk couldn't help but blame themselves. They sobbed bitterly, all that was left of their friends falling to the ground and blowing away in the wind. They didn't want any of them to leave. The many years they all spent together weren't enough. They wanted more time.

As the last of the dust left their hands, Frisk remembered the power they held. They hadn't used it in so long, but it was still there, hiding beneath their skin, waiting for them to make a choice. But it was a stupid choice; they may never get this Ending ever again if they make that choice.

They hardly considered the drawbacks to what they were about to do. Instead, they brought their knees up to their chest, hiding the tears running down their face...

And Reset.

* * *

The distinct, almost lemony scent of golden flowers filled the air around them. It was nearly silent, save their own ragged breathing. Frisk could see the purple and blue stripes on the sweater they were wearing. They looked up.

They were a child again, back at the beginning of the Ruins. Frisk managed a smile through the tears. It was nostalgic, seeing this place after all this time.

They were filled with Determination.

Standing, Frisk left the small field of golden flowers, walking along the path they had traveled so many times. When they entered the next room, they expected to see a smiling, golden flower, ready to 'help' them.

But they didn't.

Flowey was hunched over as if he had wilted. He didn't look up as Frisk approached, nor when they crouched down next to him. The silence of the Ruins was broken when the flower finally spoke, eyes remaining fixed on the ground below them.

"...What did you do, Frisk?"

Frisk didn't answer, more shocked than anything. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't how they remembered it happening.

"Everyone was happy." Flowey continued. "Everyone was _free_. They all lived out their lives, for so many years. But now..." He cast a sideways glare at them. " _You dragged them back here_."

A red heart appeared on Frisk's chest, the familiar feeling of a Battle beginning coursing through them. Pellets were thrown at them, one after the other. They barely had time to dodge any of them, and with every hit, their HP fell.

"Why would you do that to your friends, Frisk?!" Flowey yelled at them, facing them with a scowl. "To your _family?!_ They don't deserve this! After, what, ten, twenty years of living happily, you Reset it all?! Why?! Don't you know what you've done?!"

The barrage of pellets slowed, and Flowey looked downwards again. "...You Reset everything you've worked for, after all that time on the surface." He spoke in a much calmer tone, though the hostility remained in his voice. "Don't you know the consequences of that? This isn't like Resetting after a day or two. You... you may never get the happy ending again." He looked back up, a pitying look on his face. "Everything is different now. What you remember happening? Well, that's not what's gonna happen this time around."

Frisk spoke, voice quiet, "I have to try, even if it _is_ different."

Flowey laughed bitterly at this. "Then I guess you know what happens next." A circle of pellets surrounded Frisk, slowly closing in. The pellets disappeared. Flowey was blasted away by a ball of fire. A tall, familiar figure appeared in front of Frisk.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." She smiled at Frisk. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

Toriel was unable to finish her usual speech when Frisk flung themselves at her, pulling them into a hug. "Ah... there, there, my child." Toriel began patting their back comfortingly. "That flower will do no more harm to you." They smiled up at her, and she smiled back. "Come, I shall guide you through the Ruins." Frisk nodded, releasing her from the hug and taking her hand. As they were led away, they took one last glance at the flower, staring after them with an almost wistful expression.

They were filled with Determination.


	2. Through The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets the feeling that someone other than Flowey remembers.

"Welcome to your new home, young one." Toriel smiled at Frisk, stopping in front of the first puzzle. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." She stepped on the correct stones on the ground, pulling the lever with a soft _click_. The door opened. "The Ruins are filled with many puzzles," Toriel told Frisk. "Puzzles are ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to progress from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Toriel stepped through the doorway, gesturing for them to follow her.

Frisk took another look behind them, even though they knew they would find nothing. They thought about what Flowey told them. Everything would be different? Aside from their initial confrontation, nothing too different had happened thus far. Maybe he was just trying to trick them. Yea, that was it. Frisk shook their head at their original thought and walked through the door.

They pulled the correct levers (it was hard not to, since they were labelled so boldly) and proceeded to the next room, following close behind Toriel. "As a human living in the underground, monsters may try to attack you. You need to be prepared for this kind of situation." Toriel stood in front of the training dummy. "However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the problem." She gestured to it, smiling.

In all fairness, Frisk tried to be as nice as possible. The dummy must have still somehow found that offensive; it didn't say anything. Toriel seemed pleased with the results and proceeded to the next room. Frisk followed.

"This is the next puzzle, but..." Toriel said, looking at the floor of spikes in front of them. "Here, take my hand for a moment." Frisk gladly took it, following her through the familiar path through the spike maze. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." Toriel led the way to the next room.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult task for you." She paused. "I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Toriel walked to the end of the room, where Frisk knew she would hide herself behind a pillar and wait.

Frisk walked a bit faster than their normal pace, eager to reach the end of the room. Toriel stepped out from behind the pillar when they reached the end. "Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely observing you from behind this pillar. Thank you for trusting me." Her smile faltered ever so slightly. "However, there was an important reason for this test... to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must remain alone for a while. Please remain here while you wait. It is dangerous to explore by yourself."

Toriel paused. "I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone." She handed them the small, black device, seemingly out of nowhere. "If you have a need for anything, just call."

Frisk accepted the cell phone, whispering her thanks. "Thank you, Mom."

It took them a bit to realize what they had just said. They held their breath, looking back up a Toriel. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, slowly trailing down her cheeks. "I am so sorry for crying, my child." She said. "I do not know why. I just suddenly feel nostalgic and sad. Please excuse me." She wiped the tears away as best as she could, though there were still obvious tracks in her fur. "Would that make you feel better? To call me 'Mom'?"

They hesitated before nodding slowly. Toriel smiled even though she looked like she would cry again. "Stay safe, my child." She turned and walked away.

* * *

Frisk remembered the way through the Ruins even though it had been years since they explored the place.

They remembered which room had the monster candy and filled their pockets with the stuff. They stopped at the Spider Bake Sale when they had enough money, making sure to compliment them on their work. They told Toriel their preference of either cinnamon or butterscotch. They politely asked the rock to move and stay there without trying to push them first. They encouraged Napstablook to do his best, told him jokes, and smiled brightly when he showed them 'Dapper Blook'. They tied the red ribbon in their hair and picked up the toy knife, just in case. They listened patiently to the Froggits' speeches.

They had done exactly what they had done so many times before, and yet they couldn't help but feel like everything was all wrong. Flowey's words rang in their head, a sense of dread filling them. Had they really messed everything up?

Toriel's home came a lot faster than they remembered. This time, she did not come to greet them. In fact, Frisk couldn't find her on the first floor of the house at all. The cinnamon-butterscotch pie was still in the oven; it wasn't quite done yet. They knew Toriel would never leave her house while she was baking a pie, so that meant...

That meant that she was in the basement.

Descending the stairs as quietly as they could, Frisk began walking down the long, ominous hallway. As they approached the Door to the Rest of the Underground, they could hear Toriel's voice.

"If a human ever comes through this door..." They heard her say; she was crying. "...could you please, please promise something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?" She paused, as if waiting for a response. "...Thank you. I'm afraid I must be going. Do excuse me." She paused again, a small laugh following. "Thank you." She stood, and headed back down the hallway, only to run into Frisk.

"Ah... my child, what are you doing down here?" She put on a smile, despite the fact that her eyes were so sad. "This is no place for children. Please head back upstairs."

"...Is that the way out?" Frisk asked, their voice small.

Toriel paused, turning to the door. "Yes, it is. But enough about that. I have a pie waiting, do you want any pie?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave the Ruins." They answered, not even looking up at her. "I need to get home."

"But... this could be your home. You would could be happy here. Would that not be nice?" Frisk shook their head at her question. Toriel's smile dropped. "I see. You... you have to leave. Just like the rest. But... I can not let you leave without proving yourself. You will be killed out there. They... Asgore... will take your Soul."

Frisk finally looked up at her. Their Soul took the form of a red heart on their chest.

"Prove to me now that you are strong enough to survive."

Toriel blocks the way.

They dodged the fireballs Toriel threw their way, and Spared her.  "What are you doing?" She asked, eyes narrowing at them as she sent more fire their way.

Frisk Spare her again. "Fight me or run away!" She commanded, her fiery magic weaving its way towards their soul.

They dodged the fire, choosing to Spare Toriel on their turn. "Stop it." She couldn't even look at them. Her magic had slowed, but just barely.

Once again, they chose to Spare.

" _I said stop it!_ "

The Battle ended abruptly, Toriel falling to her knees as she started sobbing. Frisk stayed where they were. "I cannot say why," She managed through her tears, "But this... this all feels painfully familiar. And I feel as though I must let you through the door." She tried to laugh, bringing her tear-filled eyes to meet Frisk's. "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even protect the life of one child."

Unsure of what to do now, Frisk slowly walked towards her, wrapping their arms around her neck. Toriel in turn brought her arms around them, holding them tight. Their embrace ended soon afterwards and Toriel stood, smiling down at them. "Please, wait here for just a moment longer. There is something I wish to give you." She walked back down the hallway as quick as she could.

Frisk sat down next to the door, lost in thought. That _definitely_ wasn't how the battle with Toriel went. Something told them that Flowey was right. They  _had_ messed everything up. They hung their head, wrapping their arms tighter around themselves. Something warm trickled down their face; they were crying.

They hardly realized that Toriel had come back until they smelt what could only be one of her pies. Wiping away the tears, they stood just in time to see her come back with a small bag. "I made this for you." She said, holding out the bag. "Cinnamon-butterscotch pie. It is probably a bit burnt, but it should still be good. I think that you will need this for you journey."

Frisk took the bag, waiting only a moment to fling their arms around Toriel's waist. She smelt like cinnamon and butterscotch and snails and a little bit like lemons. Toriel placed a comforting hand on their back, rubbing it ever so slightly. "There there, my child. You will be fine out there, I know it."

They pulled away, and Toriel walked back down the hallway to her house. Turning back towards the door, they heaved it open, expecting to find Flowey resting just outside it, but there was no flower to be found. The room was cold, no doubt from the chilling snow of the town that was waiting outside the Ruins. Taking a deep breath, they walked forwards.

They were filled with Determination.


	3. A New Pal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets an old friend.

The snow crunched under Frisk's shoes as they walked along the path cutting through the forest. They could see their breath billow out in front of them as they trudged onward, arms crossed and hands tucked under their armpits just to keep them from freezing. The sensation that someone was watching them followed them, even more intense now because they _knew_ that there were, indeed, people watching. The only thing that made it worse is that they weren't prepared to face them just yet.

Even though Frisk had heard the branch snap many, many times before, the sound still made them whirl around in surprise. The shards of bark lay scattered across the snow, two pairs of footprints leading up to it but only one making it past. Frisk's heart caught in their throat as they turned to the path ahead of them once more. Footsteps followed them, fading in and out, until they had reached the bridge. The too-wide bars stood in front of them, but they couldn't step through. Not yet.

The distinct sound of someone stepping forcefully on the snow slowly morphed into them shuffling their feet in an almost defeated manner. A long, heavy pause hung above Frisk and the person behind them, who seemed reluctant to speak.

" H u m a n . "

They nearly jumped out of their skin. Frisk hadn't heard him use that voice in a long time. The very sound of it sent a shiver up their spine, and for a good reason, too.

" D o n ' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l?"

Their feet turned ever so slightly in the snow, the rest of their body prepared to follow on command. But that command never came. Instead, it was a single, desperate word that made them turn around.

"...frisk?"

Sans' trademark smile had fallen. In its place sat a rare frown, his whole expression one that Frisk had only seen whenever his depression came back full-force. His hand was extended, like it always was, but there was no whoopee cushion to be seen. Nothing but a sad, desperate skeleton, reaching out for an old friend.

Frisk hid the tears in their eyes by burying their face in his chest and wrapping their arms around his torso. He smelled like ketchup and old socks and garbage and a little bit like burnt pasta. The zipper of his hoodie pressed into their cheek, but they didn't want to move their head away from where it was. Faintly, they realized that Sans had returned the embrace, if only a little bit.

A bony hand rubbed up and down their back. It was a familiar gesture, the sensation giving Frisk comfort that, yes, someone else remembered for sure and that they weren't alone in their frequent night terrors. Even though Sans' memory was not nearly as perfect as it theirs, even though he could only seem to really remember the bad things they had done, he was there for them. And they were there for him.

They were pulled out of their thoughts as Sans spoke, the sound reverberating in his rib cage before making it out into the world, "you're awfully early, kid. i didn't expect you for at least half an hour more. what's the rush?" He asked that question as though he didn't know the answer. The silence picked up right where it left off.

Sans sighed, searching for the right words. "look, kid, before i continue, i just wanna let you know i'm not angry at you." He nearly laughed at the skeptical look on their tear-stained face. "alright, i lied. i'm really, _really_ pissed off at you. but you can't exactly blame me for that." His smile drooped again, lights in his eyes dimming. "...why'd you do it, kid?"

Frisk just wanted to bury their face in his shirt again, but they knew they had to answer. "I-I was scared." Their voice wavered as they spoke. "I'd l-lost you guys, a-and I did-didn't know what to do."

He frowned again, this time more thoughtful than anything. Hesitantly, he pulled them out of the embrace to look them in the eye. "you 'lost' us? what does that mean? what... what happened that freaked you out so much?" He thought he knew the answer, but he wasn't sure.

"You... you don't..." Their confusion was evident in their voice. "You don't remember?"

"remember what? what happened, kid?"

They swallowed the lump in their throat. "It... it was an accident." They repeated the words the workers had told them. "Everyone was... you all... the building just..." The tears spilled over again, their mouth refusing to form any other words than, "I'm sorry."

"hey, kid, it's okay," Sans lied, because no, it was not okay. It was far from okay. But if he let them know he was scared, they'd be impossible to calm down. "if you say there was an accident, there was an accident. i trust you on this one, yea? let's just talk about something else for the time being, okay?" Frisk nodded against his chest. "so, uh, was anything... different when you went through the ruins this time around?"

It took them a moment to respond. "Yea, actually. Flowey was acting weird, and I think Mo-- I-I think Toriel remembered me a little bit. She's never done that before."

"that's... i actually don't know." Sans looked down at them again. "you got out okay, yea?"

Frisk nodded. "...Have people been acting weird out here, too?"

He looked up, past the useless fence on the bridge and the conveniently-shaped lamp, as if he was looking for someone. "i dunno about the rest of the underground, but... from what i can tell, papyrus might remember this last reset. he hasn't really been himself all day; he barely even nagged me to get up this morning."

"That's... not good." They looked towards the direction of the town, worry for their friend plastered all over their face. "He's still out human hunting today, right?"

"eh, you know him." He shrugged. "i told him that i was hoping to actually help him out today and he went right back to his old self. or, at least, he's _acting_ like his old self. who knows what's goin' on in his head."

They hummed, suppressing a shiver as they stepped away from the skeleton. "He'll be here soon, right? Should we get into position?"

Sans grinned, gesturing to the conveniently-shaped lamp. "after you."


	4. Puzzles and Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk travels though Snowdin, hoping to meet an old friend.

The lamp they stood behind really was conveniently-shaped, Frisk thought as they watched the tall skeleton stride towards his brother.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted, skull drawn into a furious frown. "It's been hours and you _still_ haven't recalibrated your puzzles! And I thought you said you _really_ wanted to help me today!"

"eh, you know me, bro," Sans shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. "i can't really work as hard when it's this **_bone-chilling_** outside, y'know?"

A drum rolled somewhere in the distance.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus threw his hands in the air, frowning as much as he was able to without skin. "Well, have you at _least_ seen any humans while you were slacking off?!"

"nah, but..." Sans grinned. "maybe this lamp will help you?"

"I have no time for your silly jokes, Sans!"

"silly? c'mon, I've put a _ton_ of work into these puns..."

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"a **_skele-ton_** _._ "

Another drum roll sounded.

"I can't _believe_ I'm related to you!" Papyrus groaned.

"you're smiling, bro."

"I am and I hate it!"

Frisk bit their lip, but not before a small giggle escaped their mouth. Everyone froze. Papyrus whipped his head around frantically, searching for the source of the noise. "Sans! Did you hear that?!" He stage-whispered.

"h-hear what, bro?" Sans forced a grin.

Papyrus squinted suspiciously between his brother and the lamp. "Hmm... Whatever that was..." His gaze rested on the lamp, causing the human standing just behind it to hold their breath. "...It will not hinder The Great Papyrus from reaching his goal! I _will_ capture a human! I _will_ become a member of the Royal Guard! I _will_ make many, many friends! Nyeh heh heh!" He spun on his heel and sauntered away, scarf billowing in the wind like a bright red cape.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sans and Frisk let out a deep sigh of relief. " _that_ was close." Sans muttered, glancing over at Frisk as they stepped out from behind the lamp. "geez, kid. give everyone a heart attack, why don't you?"

Frisk muttered something that sounded like an insult under their breath before starting down the path to Snowdin. They looked over their shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Sans chuckled. "you know me, kid. i'm practically already there."

They furrowed their brow, frowning at him in slight confusion. The wind blew in their face and they were forced to blink, and Sans was gone. Frisk sighed, breath billowing out in front of them as they turned and walked down the path.

* * *

Sans and Papyrus were visible in the distance. They appeared to be engaged in a conversation, though about what, Frisk couldn't be sure. Papyrus caught a glimpse of the approaching human out of the corner of their eye and shouted, "OH MY GOD! Sans, is that a human?!"

The shorter skeleton looked towards Frisk, but not at them. Instead, Sans' gaze rested on a rock peeking out of the snow. "...i think that's a rock, bro."

"Oh, okay."

Sans looked over to Frisk, grinning. "but what's that behind the rock?"

Papyrus followed his line of sight. "Is  _that_ a human?!"

"yes."

"OH MY GOD! Wait..." Papyrus squinted at the human, regarding them with a serious look. "...Haven't I seen you before?"

Frisk held their breath. "what're you talkin' about, bro?" Sans asked, visibly nervous.

"AH HAH! I _have_ seen you before! So, you thought you could disguise yourself as a Monster with that striped shirt, is that it, human?!" Papyrus pointed accusingly, wind picking up and blowing his cape behind his back. "Well, your tricks are no match for me, the Great Papyrus! I have seen through your ruse! And now I will capture you! Nyeh heh heh!" He turned and ran in the opposite direction, pulling Sans along by one arm. Sans gave Frisk an encouraging thumbs up with his free arm, though he still looked nervous.

The human trudged onward through the snow, making sure to pet and Spare Doggo along the way. They met Sans standing not too far away, near a crossroads. "you remember how blue attacks work, right, kid?" He grinned at them.

They nodded. "Blue stop signs." Grinning, they continued on their way.

The Lesser Dogs instantly warmed up to Frisk, panting happily as they pet them. Papyrus' pasta was still inedible and stuck firmly to the table. The puzzles thrown at them were still difficult after all this time, but they managed to solve them, accepting the praise the tall skeleton gave them. The Doggi were less welcoming at first, but after rolling around in the snow a bit and petting them, they too accepted Frisk as one of their own. The Greater Dog fetched the stick diligently before diving back into the snow, rolling around as happy as he could be. The bridge that Papyrus had set his deathly gauntlet around still never activated.

Arriving in Snowdin, Frisk stopped by the store, buying the Manly Bandanna and filling their pockets with food. Around the Christmas tree positioned in the center of town, they could see Monster Kid poking through the presents with his foot, probably trying to see which ones were for him. One of the presents fell into the snow with a  _plop_ , and MK was unable to pick it back up to put in its rightful place.

Frisk picked up the present for him, setting it back where it belonged. "Yo, thanks, man." MK smiled at them. "Hey, you're new around here, right?" They nodded. MK grinned wider. "Yo, that's so cool! It's gonna be so awesome now that there's another kid around town!"

They couldn't help but grin at his enthusiasm. They bid a quick goodbye to MK (who called after them as they left, "Yo, let's hang out later, alright?") and continued to the edge of the town.

The snow picked up, obstructing most of their vision as they trudged along. They shivered, hugging themselves and keeping their head low. Their eyes were fixed on the tall, slightly threatening-looking figure in the distance, slowly becoming clearer as they stepped forward.

"Human!" Papyrus called over the howling wind. "Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings! Feelings like... The joy of finding another pasta lover! The admiration for another's puzzle-solving skills! The desire to have a cool, smart person think that you are also cool! The suspicion that you have met said cool, smart person that you swear you have never seen in your life before now and it's really starting to creep you out!" His smile faltered, if only for a moment, before coming back brighter and wider than ever. "These feelings... are what you must be feeling right now!" 

Frisk could only stare at him in confusion and mild concern as he continued his rant. They wanted to tell him everything, but they weren't sure how Papyrus would take it. After all, the whole situation was confusing, even to them. On top of that, they weren't even sure if he remembered past timelines before now.

"However!" His suddenly booming voice cut through their. "Worry not! You shall be lonely no longer! For I, the Great Papyrus, will be your..."

The look of uncertainty on his face lingered for longer than Frisk remembered. "...Wait." Papyrus said slowly, a dawning realization on his face. "I _have_  seen you before. And not disguised as a Monster, either." He looked at them, frowning and studying their features. "You see, I have these dreams, sometimes. In them, a human in a striped shirt like yours comes through town, and I do my best to capture them.

"Sometimes, they are like you are now. They loved my spaghetti and puzzles. When I attempted to capture them, they fought valiantly, but never actually attacked me. In the end, they were my... my friend. 

"But sometimes, sometimes..." Papyrus shuddered. "They are not so kind. They did horrible, horrible things. I am not sure if they were quite human, in those dreams, but... No matter what, I always believed in them. Even after they..." He shuttered again, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"You were that human, weren't you? In those dreams?" He asked. Frisk hesitated for a moment before nodding.  "Then, those dreams were not dreams?" Frisk nodded again.

"I KNEW IT!" Papyrus beamed, the snow beginning to slow down. "I _knew_ there was something to these dreams!" The snow had ceased falling, the last few flakes settling themselves on the freshly fallen snow. "Well, that settles it! I, the Great Papyrus, officially name you, once again, as my friend! Nyeh heh heh!" He ran to them, stopping just in front of them with one of the widest grins they had ever seen on his face. "Stop by my house later so we can hang out, alright?" He didn't even wait for a response before he sped past them into town.

Frisk blinked, staring after him with one thought on their mind:

_That could have gone worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW okay that took a lot longer than I wanted it too. I recently got a job, so juggling that, school, and writing is a bit of a pain. I'm trying to figure something out so I can get chapters up sooner, but until I do, it may take a while before get the next chapter up.  
> Sorry for the wait, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the Undertale fandom, so please let me know if you like it!
> 
> Based on this comic on Tumblr:  
> http://asexualmew.tumblr.com/post/132390476179/selfish-id-be-disappointed-in-frisk-too-i


End file.
